Grumpee And The Man In Red
by Glow60
Summary: Sixth Grumpee Story is a Christmas Story.


**Grumpee And The Man In Red**

By Glow60

 _Summary – This is my 6_ _th_ _Grumpee Story – It will be a Christmas story with Gibbs and his family_

 _ **My Warnings…**_

 _* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _** In these Grumpee stories, I will always have Gibbs' age closer to Mark Harmon's true age. It is the only way I can make this story work. I don't want Tony to be too old to work for NCIS while Gibbs is retired._

 _*** In Season 13, Tony is suppose to be having trouble with Zoe and Jeanne Benoit is said to be returning for what could be multiple episodes. That being said, I did watch the episode Saviors. I am not sure if Jeanne will be back for more episodes or not. The only thing I really got out of the episode is that Jeanne and Tony finally made peace with each other. So, I am still not sure what the producers or writers are planning for Tony's love life or if they are planning anything at all. As I said before, I really have never had a problem with either one of these two female characters. I know both of them really cared about Tony and Tony cared about them. This is just a reminder; I still have no plans to change anything about who Tony is married too. This story is really not about that. The reason I wrote these stories to begin with are because I love the characters Gibbs and Tony. I want our heroes to finally find happiness and have lives outside NCIS they both deserve._

 _ **Beginning…**_

For the last two months DiNozzo and McGee's teams had been spending many long hours at work. Their teams had been working together on a case that if they didn't solve could cost the lives of many military personnel and their families in the coming holidays. It took them with the help of the FBI and homeland security to find the culprits and stop their plans before they get started.

Once the case was finally over, Director Vance decides to give them some well-deserved time off for Christmas. At the same time, Abby was now officially starting her maternity leave. The three friends were excited and have plans to spend the holiday with their spouses and children at Gibbs' log cabin. For the next couple of days the three friends hurried to clear all the paperwork off their desk, while Abby's husband Burt was trying to do the same at his job. Meanwhile, Zoe and Delilah were busy packing their stuff and doing some of the last minute shopping.

When they were finally ready, the three little families all agreed to meet over at McGee and Delilah's house. The trip was going to take them a little over two hours to get to Gibbs' cabin and they wanted to drive up there together. Little Abby begged her parents to let her ride with the McGees so she can spend time with her best friend DeeDee. Tony and Zoe agreed to let her.

Three days ago, when Gibbs receives word of their plans to spend the holiday up at his cabin, he headed up there to get the cabin ready for his company.

For the last couple of hours, he had been outside cutting up wood. He was bringing in some of the wood when his company started arriving. Burt, Abby, DeeDee and little Abby were the first to arrive. Once Burt parks the car, the adult Abby waves to Gibbs as she unbuckles her seatbelt. Burt gets out of the car and goes to help both DeeDee and little Abby out of their child seats. The two little girls ran out of the car and run into their grandpa's open arms. When they are finished with their greetings, Burt shakes Gibbs hand while a very pregnant Abby hugs him.

Gibbs steps back just a little so he could get a better look at Abby's stomach, "Are you sure this baby isn't coming anytime sooner?"

Abby looks down at her stomach and pats it; "Don't worry my Silver Gray Fox…I did check with Doctor Sam yesterday. He told me it would be another three weeks or so."

Gibbs looks at the stomach and finds it very hard to believe but he decides to keep his mouth shut.

Burt speaks up, "Gibbs…I tried to talk her out of coming here but she wouldn't hear of it. She wants to be here and she wasn't going to miss it for the world."

Gibbs just shakes his head as he says, "Well…let me help you with the unpacking."

As Abby starts to walk toward the SUV, Burt stops her. "Abby…you…do remember what your doctor told you?"

Abby made a frown on her face, as she steps back, "No heavy lifting."

Gibbs looks toward the driveway, "I thought Tony and the others were suppose to be coming with you?"

Abby smiles as she looks in the direction Gibbs was looking, "Oh…they are…but Burt and I…sort of made a bet with them to see who knew a quicker route to get here. I guess…it looks like we won."

Seconds after Abby says that, DiNozzo and McGee come driving up the driveway. While the men unpacked, Delilah and Zoe head toward the cabin to start lunch for everyone. Abby stays with the children to keep them out of everyone's way. She eventually takes them inside and shows them an early Christmas gift from their grandfather. Gibbs had made them each their own personalized dresser. In the boys' room, were three matching dressers with the names; Johnny, L.J. and Tony carved into them. In the girls' room were two dressers with the names Abby and DeeDee carved into them. Once the dads brought in their clothes, Abby helped the little ones to put them away.

When lunch was ready, they all stopped what they were doing and joined everyone in the kitchen area. Lunchtime was very noisy; while they ate they all talked about things that happen since they last were together and their plans for this holiday. Gibbs, at one point, told them he wants to take the children this afternoon to get a nice Christmas tree for the cabin.

 _ **Christmas Tree/Trees?**_

It was around two when Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Burt and the kids head out to the woods to find their perfect Christmas tree. Gibbs didn't say anything but he already had an idea which tree he wanted but he was going to let the little ones decide.

Gibbs' tree plan didn't go quite the way he wanted it. When he took them to the spot where the tree was, everyone seemed to like his choice except little Tony. The toddler seemed to be fixated on the little sickly tree next to Gibbs' choice. When the other children saw it they wanted it too. They all said it reminded them of Charlie Brown's poor little tree.

Gibbs and the three fathers try their best to talk the little ones out of it but nothing seem to work. The children now wanted the little tree. At one point, Gibbs even tries to give his grandchildren his famous stare down but they children wouldn't budge. Finally the adults gave in and decided to take both trees.

The men knowing Abby was not let them cut down trees for Christmas begin digging up them up. While they were digging Tony happens to notice, someone standing on the cliff just above them. The man looked to be in his mid seventies. He had white hair and a white beard. Tony thought to himself the man would make a great Santa Clause.

Gibbs notices Tony staring at the man. "Relax Tony…he is just a neighbor of mine. His name is George Washington Lee. He and his family use to own all this land around here."

Tony looks at Gibbs, "How come we never met him before?"

"The man lives in Alaska most of the year. During the winters months he likes to comes down here to get away from the harsh winters."

Tony laughs, "Why didn't he just move to Florida?"

Gibbs grins, "I asked him the same thing. He told me Florida is just a little too hot for him."

Gibbs waves to his neighbor and the old man waves back to him. Tony watches as the man turns and leaves. Tony stares as the empty space for a little while longer because there seem to be something familiar about this man that he couldn't put his finger on.

Two hours later, the men and children return to the cabin. The women are surprise to see the two trees.

The adult Abby walks closer to get a better look at the trees. Once she sees the sickly tree she knew immediately what had happen. She starts to laugh as she asks, "Gibbs…don't tell me your grandchildren couldn't pass up the Charley Brown tree?"

Gibbs just stares at her for a few seconds before he walks away to hang up his jacket.

For the rest of the day they spent decorating the cabin and trees. While most of them worked on the house and the bigger tree, the adult Abby helped little Tony decorated the Charley Brown tree. It wasn't really hard to decorate the smaller tree because little Tony was afraid they might hurt so they only put a couple of small balls on it. When they were all finished, they all stepped back and admired their work. The house and the two trees looked beautiful…

 _ **Baby Bump…**_

It was an hour before bedtime; Little Tony was playing with his toy cars when he overheard his sister and DeeDee talking about the new baby that was coming.

Abby picks up her doll and place it inside the dollhouse that Gibbs had made the girls last year for Christmas, "DeeDee are you having a brother or sister?"

"Mommy said…she wouldn't know until our baby is here."

"My mommy said the same thing when my baby brother was born. I sure hope you have a baby sister. We can play with her. DeeDee…did your mommy tell you how the baby got inside her tummy?"

"Yah…well sort of in a way…she told me it hap…happens when mommies and daddies love each other. They take that love and make a baby with it but I still don't understand how the baby gets into her tummy…do you?"

Little Tony continues to listens. He hears his sister say, "My mommy said the same thing when Tony was born. She says she took her and daddy's love and puts it inside her tummy for safekeeping. When the baby is ready it will come out."

DeeDee seemed to be satisfied and the two little girls went back playing with their dolls and dollhouse.

Little Tony turns his attention to Johnny and L.J. who were now calling his name. They want him to play cars with them…

An hour later, the children were in bed and the adults were sitting in the family room talking about their plans for tomorrow. Abby and Burt wants to finish their shopping. McGee and Delilah want to go with them because they have a few more things they wanted to get. Zoe and Tony had all their shopping done and want to spend the day having some fun. They had found this place close by that had artificial snow. They wanted to take all the children with them to do a little snowtubing, sledding, skiing and ice-skating. The other parents agreed to it and Gibbs offers to go with Zoe and Tony to help with the children.

The next morning they ate the breakfast. When they were finished, Abby, Burt, Delilah and McGee head to the malls while the others head to the slopes.

Once they arrive at the slopes, Gibbs parks the car. He can hear his grandchildren in the back talking about what they want to do first. Gibbs looks at Zoe and Tony, he now wonders if these two really knew what they are getting themselves into. He takes a deep breath as he unbuckles his seatbelt. He hopes this is not going to be a very long day.

Once they were inside the building, Tony and Zoe asked the children what they want to do first; they all yell out ice-skating. Little Tony didn't want to go. Gibbs tells them he would take his youngest grandson sledding. There was a small slope next the to the building. After about the sixth time down the slope little Tony started complaining that he was cold and wanted to go inside. Gibbs turns the sled in and takes the toddler into the building. They head to the restaurant to get some hot chocolate for Tony and coffee for himself.

When the hot drinks finally arrive, the waitress notices the toddler seems to be upset about something and she ask him what is wrong.

Little Tony looks at his hot chocolate and then to the waitress. He asks, "Where…where my marsh…mell…mellows?"

She looks down at the little boy's hot drink and sees the problem, "Oh my…I am sorry sweetie. Your marshmallows must have melted…I will go get you some more. Just give me a minute and I will be right back."

When the waitress returned she has a small bowl of small marshmallows and sets them down next to the little boy. Little Tony gave her that famous DiNozzo smile and then thanks her.

The waitress winks at him and walks away to wait on the next table.

Gibbs couldn't help but grin because he can see the little boy is just a carbon copy of his daddy.

When they were finished, the grandfather and grandson stayed inside playing some of the indoor games. It was almost around noon when the others decide to join them inside the warm building for lunch.

After they ate, the adult Tony wants to take all the children snowtubing. He thought it would be fun for them to get into a tube and go down the hill together. Little Tony didn't want to go until Gibbs said he was going. The little boy finally gives in. Once they were at the top of the mountain, they all begin to climb into the tube. Little Tony told his daddy that he was cold and scared. Tony sits down in the tube and has Gibbs hand him his little boy. The father opens his jacket and places the little boy against his chest. He then uses the jacket to cover the little boy. He then tells his little boy that he is going to be safe with him. For the next couple of hours little Tony had fun with his daddy and the others.

 _ **Little Tony Vs. The Man In Red…**_

It was now just three days before Christmas the three fathers Tony, Tim and Burt took their children to the mall to see Santa Clause. Last year little Tony was just to young to understand what was going on and when they placed him on Santa's lap and all he did was cry. This year his parents were hoping their little boy would take it better. As the fathers and their children were standing in line and waiting their turn to see Santa, little Tony couldn't help but noticed some of the children seem to be unset when they sit with the man in red. Tony also noticed there were a lot of people around and he was getting a little nervous as the line moved closer. The little boy moved closer to his daddy and hugged his daddy's leg.

Tony who was talking to McGee and Burt finally notices his son clinging to his leg. Without thinking he reaches down and picks his child up and holds him in his arms. He continues to talk to the other fathers until it was finally their children's turn to talk to Santa.

The twins were the first to sit on Santa's lap. They told the jolly old man in red what they both wanted for Christmas. When they were finished Santa's helpers gave them each a candy cane and then took their picture with Santa. When they were finished, the boys ran to their dad. McGee took his sons' hands and headed over to the counter to purchase the pictures.

Little DeeDee was next; the little girl was all smiles as she talks to Santa. She told Santa what she wanted and then she told Santa about her mommy who was going to have a baby. She told Santa that her mommy was hoping for a Christmas baby. She asked Santa if he could make that happen. The bearded old man just laughs and tells her the baby will only come when it is ready too and he has no control over that. The little girl then ask Santa if he can tell her if the baby was going to be a boy or girl because mommy wanted it to be a surprise and wouldn't tell her. Santa thought about it for a moment before he tells her that he didn't want to give the surprise away and she is going to have to wait like everyone else. The little girl seems to be okay with it. When she is finished, Santa's helper gives her a candy cane and takes her picture. She runs to her daddy and he hugs her and tells her she did a good job. The two head over to the counter to purchase her pictures.

Next are little Abby and little Tony's turn. The little girl runs to the man in red while the little boy still cling to his daddy. Tony could tell his little boy was a little scared and didn't want to go. He wasn't going to push it. He would wait until his daughter was finished. He hopes by then his little boy would see there is nothing to be scared about but that didn't happen. The father took a deep breath and tries to talk his little boy into sitting on Santa's lap.

Little Tony shakes his head and yells, "NO!"

Tony looks at the little boy and then Santa because before Tony had left the cabin, he had promised Zoe he would get pictures of both their children with the jolly old man. As he continues to try and coax his little boy to sit on Santa's lap the parents and children behind them were getting very inpatient. Finally the father pleads with the little boy that his mommy had wanted a picture of him with Santa. He asked the little boy what it would take to for him to sit on Santa's lap. Little Tony looks at Santa and then at his daddy. Finally he says, "Daddy…you come with me."

The father smiles and takes his son to see Santa. As the father begins to lower his son down on Santa's lap the little boy yells, "NO!"

Tony looks at Santa and then back to his son, "Look little man…you said you would do it. You don't want mommy to be sad do you? She wants a nice picture with you with Santa."

The little boy looks at Santa and then back at his daddy, "Kay…Daddy…you sit on Santa's lap. I sit on you."

The father's green eyes widen, "Me? You want me to sit on Santa's lap? I'm…I'm too big…I could squish him. You don't want me to squish Santa…do you? He won't be able to do his job on Christmas?"

The little boy was not going to budge.

The father turns and looks at the man in red…

It was a couple of hours before nightfall when the fathers and children return to the log cabin. Burt and McGee hand their wives their children's pictures. Both Abby and Delilah were very delighted when they saw the pictures.

Zoe looks at her husband and wait for him to hand over their children's pictures. Tony is a little hesitant but he finally gives her the pictures of his daughter with Santa first.

Zoe grins as she looks at them, "Oh my…these are so adorable. Now…where are the ones of Tony? Did you manage to get a picture with both of them with Santa? Did they tell Santa what they wanted?"

Tony looks over at McGee and Burt. The two fathers have a silly grin on their faces.

Zoe looks at them and then to her husband, "Please don't tell me you couldn't get our little boy to sit with Santa?"

With great reluctance Tony finally hands his son's pictures to her. She couldn't keep a straight face when she saw her six foot two husband sitting on Santa's lap holding their little boy. The little child had the biggest smile on his face.

Gibbs walks up behind her to see what she was laughing at. He takes one look at the pictures and then looks at the father, "Geez…DiNozzo…when are you ever going to grow up?"

 _ **Two Days Before Christmas – The Cabin…**_

The weathermen were all predicting snow in the next couple of days. Gibbs and the others were hoping for a white Christmas. They were not worried about being trapped in the cabin or getting cabin fever because they had everything they needed and after today they had no plans to go anywhere except stay at the cabin and enjoy their time together.

Since they had everything ready for Christmas, the parents decide to do something special together. Tonight they planned to go see a movie and then find a nice place to eat. While they were gone Gibbs would watch their children for them. The plan changed slightly when the adult Tony started coughing a little. Zoe was worried her husband might be coming down with something so she decided they should stay home. Tony knew his wife had been looking forward to the movie and eating out. He encourages her to go without him.

Zoe smiles at him, "Spider…are you sure?"

Tony smiles back at her, "I'm sure…I would kiss you but I don't want to give you my cold."

A little later, Tony looks out the bay window and watches as the car with his wife in it disappears from sight. He wishes he could have gone with her but he didn't want to take the chance of being sick on Christmas Day. He heads into the kitchen to join the other and get himself some of Gibbs' chicken soup.

 _ **Things Never Go The Way You Plan…**_

It was somewhere in the middle of the movie when Abby starts having contractions. At first she paid them no mind until they started to come more frequent and much stronger. She finally mentions it to Burt. He decides it is best to take her straight to the hospital. On the way to the hospital Zoe calls Tony to let him know what was going on. Before she hangs up she tells him she will keep him posted.

As Abby waits for the arrival of her baby, the snow starts falling earlier then the weathermen predicted. Word began to spread throughout the hospital that the authorities had started closing some of the roads in the mountain areas. They were also warning people to stay home and only go out if there was an emergency.

Zoe calls Tony and tells him she is going to stay with Burt and Abby. Tim and Delilah are going to try and make it back to the cabin. Tony warns them against it because the authorities have already started closing the roads in their area.

Tony hangs up the phone and looks at Gibbs, "Abby still hasn't had the baby. They said it could be anytime today or tomorrow. Delilah and Tim were going to try and make it back. I convinced them it was better for them to stay at the hospital."

Tony turns and looks at the children playing in the living room. At the moment the little ones were not aware of the situation. Tony looks back at Gibbs, "I am not sure how they are going to take it when we tell them that their mommies and daddies might not be here for Christmas?"

Gibbs just stares at his friend…

 _ **Hospital – Christmas Eve Morning…**_

It was around seven in the morning when Zoe walks into the waiting room. She passes out the coffee, hot chocolate and a couple of pastry. "I just talked to Burt…he says the baby is being stubborn. Abby is doing well and she is still hoping for that Christmas baby."

Tim smiles, "It is what Abby wanted all along."

Delilah grins, "I talked with Burt earlier and he said he just wants this over."

Zoe walks over to the window and stares out. The snow just keeps coming down. It was so heavy at the moment that she couldn't see anything but a white wall of snow. She wipes the tears from her eyes because she didn't want them to see her crying. At least the others had each other. Here she was without her spouse and children, "Yah…I know what he means. I just want this over too so I can be with my spider and my babies. I miss them so much."

Tim stares at his wife and then back at Zoe. He stands up and walks toward her. He hugs her without saying a word.

 _ **The Gibbs Cabin – Christmas Eve Day…**_

It was in the early morning hours; Gibbs was sitting at the kitchen table when Tony walks into the room. He sits down at the table, "Gibbs…I just got off the phone with Zoe, she says the baby still hasn't come. It looks like Abby could be getting that Christmas baby after all. I sure don't envy her."

Gibbs just grins.

Tony stands up and walks toward the window. It is still snowing pretty heavy. "I checked my weather app. and it says the snow might continue to fall for another day or two. They said the system seems to have stalled right over us. Just think…we are going to be stuck in this cabin with five little ones."

Gibbs stands up and jokes; "Tony…I am not worried about being stuck in the cabin with my grandchildren…but I am more worried about being stuck in this cabin with you for a couple of days. Come on DiNozzo…let's wake up the children and give them the news."

The two men woke the children up and had them go into the kitchen and sit at the table. Tony let Gibbs do all the explaining. The grandfather explained to the little ones that it looks like Abby's baby was going to come early and Abby had to stay at the hospital. He also explains to them…because it was snowing it would be too dangerous for their parents to try and drive back to the cabin. Their mommies and daddies were going to have to stay at the hospital too. Gibbs did promised them they would have two Christmas this year, one on Christmas day and the other one when their parents can make it back to the cabin. Gibbs could tell the children where upset but these were the children of parents who worked for the government and on many occasion could not make it home for the holidays.

For most of the morning, Gibbs, Tony and the children stayed indoors. It was just a little before eleven when the snow did slow down just at little. The children wanted to go outside and Gibbs and Tony decided to take them. As soon as, Gibbs heard Tony coughing he orders him back inside and to go ahead and get lunch ready. Tony puts the soup on the stove and walks over to the window and looks out. He grins as he watches Gibbs pulling the children on the sleigh. The little ones were having such a great time. Tony envied them.

As Tony continues to watch, he couldn't help but notice something moving near the woods. He moves closer to the window to get a better look. He could tell it was human. He goes and gets Gibbs' binoculars. When he looks into the binoculars he could see it was just Gibbs' neighbor George. The man seems to be keeping his distance as he watches Gibbs with the children. There was something about this man that just didn't sit right with Tony.

A few minutes later, Tony watches as Gibbs finally notices the old man and waves to him. While the children were playing, Gibbs walks toward the man and the two talk for a few minutes. Gibbs shakes the man's hand and then heads back to the children. A few minutes later, Tony calls them for lunch.

Throughout the day, Zoe or Delilah would call with updates but still no baby. Each time, Tony would relate the information to Gibbs and the children.

It was around six in the afternoon when the power went out. Gibbs did have a generator but he decides to only use it when it becomes necessary. He thought it might be a little fun for the children to experience what it was like to be without power. Gibbs did have both kerosene and battery-operated lamps and a nice big fireplace with plenty of wood to keep the main area of the cabin very warm. Tonight the children along with Gibbs and Tony would sleep in the main room. The adults would keep the children entertained with games and stories until they went to sleep. As corny as it may sound, Gibbs even planned to read them _'The Night Before Christmas'_.

 _ **Ten Minutes Passed Midnight – Christmas Day At The Hospital…**_

Abby was finally holding her newborn baby. She smiles at her husband and then looks down at her little baby boy. She begins to talk to him, "I can't believe how much you look like your very handsome daddy. Wait until you meet your little sister DeeDee. She is going to love you. Oh wait…until you meet your Grandpa Gibbs; you are going to love him. And then there is your Uncle Tim…your Uncle Tony, your Auntie Zoe, your Auntie Delilah…all your little cousins. You are especially going to like your little cousin Tony. He is only a couple of years older then you. I am pretty sure you two are going to be the best of friends. Welcome to the world…my beautiful little Burton…Jethro…Moore."

The father smiles just before he slips out of the room to go tell the others the good news.

As soon as Zoe hears the good news she immediately calls Tony…

 _ **Christmas Morning - Cabin…**_

Tony cellphone went off…Tony wakes Gibbs up to give him the good news. Neither of them could go back to sleep so they head into the kitchen. As Gibbs begins to make the coffee, Tony tells him about the surprise McGee and he came up with for the children this morning. He asked Gibbs if he could distract the children during breakfast, while he sets the TV up so the children can see their parents and the parents can see them while they are opening some of their gifts. He also mentions that he is going to need the generator to do it and also charge his smart phone.

Gibbs grins as he tells Tony he too has a special surprise for the children. He tells Tony about his special surprise that involves his neighbor George Washington Lee. Tony now understands why the man was keeping his distance. The two men grin and now they can't wait until they see the children faces when they see their surprises.

Just a little before seven, Gibbs heads outside to start up the generator. Both men wake up the children and get them to go into the kitchen. Gibbs starts breakfast and keeps the children occupied while Tony setup up McGee and his surprise. When Tony is finished he heads into the kitchen to join them for breakfast.

After breakfast they head back into the family room, Tony turns on the big screen TV. Seconds later, the children can now see their parents on the big screen. The little ones run toward the TV and begin talking with their parents as if they were in the same room with them. The parents smile as they step back…so the children could see the newest addition to the group. Abby ask her daughter DeeDee to come a little closer so she can meet her baby brother. At the same time, McGee tightens the view so the little girl can get a better see her little brother.

At first the little girl just stands there and stares, seconds later she starts shouting and jumping for joy, "I'm a sister…I'm a sister…I got a baby brother…Yah…Yah…" Little Abby joins her and the two little girls start holding each other as they jump around in circles. Both Abby and Burt couldn't have been more pleased to see their reaction.

It wasn't long after that they hear a knock on the cabin door. The children look at the door and then at their grandfather. Gibbs gets up and heads toward the door.

Tony who is now sitting on the couch turns to the children, "I wonder who that can be on Christmas morning?"

Gibbs opens the door and smiles, "Santa…what are you doing here?"

"Gibbs…I heard there were some children here who won't be able to spend Christmas with their mommies and daddies. I thought I would stop by and try to cheer them up just a little."

Gibbs steps back and let the man in red inside. At first the little ones are too stunned to say anything. They just stand there and stare. Seconds later, little Tony runs to his daddy and wants him to pick him up. Tony does and sits him in his lap.

Santa walks over to the adult Tony, "Anthony…is it okay if I sit down next to you? I have been very busy delivering all those presents and my poor old legs are tired."

Tony nods and slides a little over to the other side of the couch. Little Tony turns and buries his head into his daddy's chest.

Santa looks at the TV and sees the children's parents. The adult Abby waves to him and he returns the wave, "Hi Abigail…I see your little Burton couldn't wait."

Abby smiles at the man, "Yes Santa…he didn't want to miss out on Christmas."

"He's beautiful."

"Thank you…Santa."

Santa smiles and then turns his attention to the children in the room. He begins passing out their gifts. He talks with each child for a little while. He finally turns his attention to the little toddler who is trying to hide from him. Santa calls his name but the little boy would not even look at him. Santa smiles and reaches into his bag and pull out a stuff animal toy of Grumpy Cat. "Tony…I believe I have something you wanted?"

Little Tony curiosity got the better of him…he slowly turns his head toward the man. He looks at what the man has in his hand and smiles when he recognizes what it is. "Grump…eee!" He grabs the toy and holds it to his chest." The little boy had wanted the stuffed animal ever since he heard what the cat's name was.

The jolly old man smiles and says, "Well…it is time for me to leave. I still have a few more children to visit before Christmas is over. Have a Merry Christmas everyone."

As he stands up, the adult Tony stands up too. Santa turns his attention to the father and ask, "Anthony…do you remember the medallion I gave you when you were just nine? Do you remember what I told you when I gave it to you?"

Santa left before Tony could answer him.

Tony was dumbfounded and just stood there and stared at the door. He didn't even notice when his little boy slips from his grip and goes to show his sister his new stuffed animal.

Gibbs walks over to Tony and asks him what that was all about.

Tony explains, "It was the Christmas right after my mom died. My dad dumps me off at my nana's house just a few days before Christmas. Believe me when I say she was not happy with my father or me at the time. She had too much to do and didn't need a nine year old tagging along with her. To her…I was just in her way. On Christmas Eve she had to do some last minute shopping and she took me to Macy with her. She dumped me in the line to see Santa while she shopped. I waited in line by myself for almost two hours. When it was finally my turn, Santa asked me what I wanted. I didn't know what to say because I missed my mom so much and I really wasn't in the holiday spirit at the time. I was angry and told him I just wanted to be wanted. Santa looks at me strange. He had a tear in his eye as he gave me a medallion of St. Jerome of Emiliani. He told me St. Jerome was the patron saint for orphans and abandoned children. I still have it to this day. He also told me to have faith because one day I will have it all."

Tony looks as Gibbs and then the children, "He was…is right…Gibbs…I do have it all."

After Santa left, the children begin to open some of their gifts. Most of the gifts were just their secondary gifts. Their main gifts were still hidden in the attic and those gifts will not be opened until their parents were here to watch their children open them.

For the rest of the day, it continues to snow. Gibbs and Tony did their best to make sure the children had a good Christmas but they could tell the children still wanted their parents to be there with them.

That night they put on 'It's A Wonderful Life'. The twins sit down next to Gibbs and begin to cry. They missed their mommy and daddy and wanted them to be there. Gibbs did everything he could to comfort them while Tony held his son and little DeeDee and little Abby sat quietly next to him. The little girls didn't say anything but stared at the two little boys.

The day after Christmas the snow finally stopped. The sun came out early in the morning hours and the snow begins to melt. The roads were still too hazardous to travel. The authorities were saying it was going to be sometime later in the day or early tomorrow before they had the roads cleared enough to safely travel.

It was around four when the parents finally made it back to the cabin. The children were jumping for joy when they finally saw their parents at the door. They ran to each of their parents and begin hugging them.

Little Burton Jethro Moore was finally introduced to the rest of the group. Little DeeDee couldn't be more proud of having a little brother.

Tony did keep his distance because he didn't want to take chance of giving the newborn baby his cold.

After all the excitement was over, Zoe and Delilah head into the kitchen to begin making dinner for everyone. Abby sits with Gibbs while he holds his new grandbaby. McGee sits on the floor and plays with his twins and their new toys. Burt was also sitting on the floor and watches as his daughter DeeDee and little Abby showed him all the things they got for their dollhouse.

Little Tony was sitting on his daddy's lap and bouncing his stuff cat. He stopped when he hears his sister talking with DeeDee about their Christmas gifts. He suddenly remembers something he wants to ask his daddy. "Daddy…Daddy…"

Tony smiles, as he looks at his little boy, "What my little man?"

"How'd baby Burt get out of Auntie…Ab…Abby's tummy?"

Tony's eyes widen as he looks at Gibbs and the other adults in the room. They all stopped what they were doing and had a silly grin on their faces. They were all waiting to hear how he was going to answer that question.

I hope you enjoyed…

 _I know this is a little early but remember Thanksgiving is only a couple of weeks away. I hope everyone stays safe these coming holidays…for those of you who celebrate these holidays - I wish you a Happy Thanksgiving, a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Years…_


End file.
